theislandsfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Profile: Yàn Jiangtao
. - - . . . . . . 'Character Profile: Yàn Jiangtao' ---- . PLAYER: . __, CREATOR: . __, ADMIN: . __, PLAYER STATUS: . __, CHARACTER STATUS: ''' . __, . '''ROLE: . ____, . FIRST APPEARANCE IN STORYLINE: . "__________", STORYLINES: . :::: -- "__________", :::: -- "__________", :::: -- "__________", FINAL APPEARANCE IN STORYLINE: . "__________", . FULL NAME: . Yàn Andrew Jiangtao, AKA: . -, __IN: ' . '#'''___-___, . '''GENDER: . -, ETHNICITY: . -, FROM: . -, HOMETOWN: . -, SPONSOR: . -, LIABLE-INDIVIDUAL: . -, LIABILITY-DEPENDANTS: ' . -, . FACTION: . -, . ASSOCIATIONS: . -, . EMPLOYMENT: . -, . ORIENTATION: . -, SPOUSE / PARTNER: . -, SO / GF / BF: . -, FAMILY: . :::: -- Stephanie Austin, - (Mother), :::: -- Míng Jiangtao, :::: -- Jūn Jiangtao, :::: -- sister, :::: -- sister, FRIENDS: . :::: -- __, :::: -- __, :::: -- __, :::: -- __, ASSOCIATES: . :::: -- __, :::: -- __, . . . ---- 'Physical Stats: . -- . . . ---- 'Background:' . -- member of the Jiangtao Criminal Empire -- Half-Brother of Jūn Jiangtao -- Half-Brother of Míng Jiangtao -- born in China, to an American mother, but grew up in Hong Kong, and went to America for University -- fully americanized -- utterly obsessed with wrestling and music -- busts into Stonecold Steve Austin impressions randomly -- went to the islands to join his brothers -- generally the most happy go lucky type around, but prone to fits of rage that ends in a bloodbath his brothers have to fix -- works as a music artist manager when he isn't running with the gang -- feud with Charles, -- like a kid in the candystore when given access to Jūn's weapons lockers, always chooses the movie-style flashy weapons even when he can't really handle them well enough to make them useful, picking automatic weapons or large caliber guns, . - - - - - . -- Leaves the Islands to go back to America for awhile, -- goes National Guard and gets deployed to the middle east on NATO policing mission, -- gets into trouble and is kidnapped in Armhanifistan, -- Ming comes to save him with PMC he hires, -- comes back to the Islands a more grownup and controlled person, and with military skills, . . . ---- 'Transportation:' . -- . :::::::: -- _, . -- . . . ---- 'Housing:' . -- . . . ---- 'Weapons:' . -- . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 'Early Weapons:' . -- . :::::::: -- IWI ''Desert Eagle'' -- .'''50 AE -- Heavy Handgun, :::::::: -- '''Izhmash AK47 -- 7'.'''62x39mmR -- Assault Rifle, :::::::: -- '''IMI Mini-Uzi' -- 9x19mm -- Submachine Gun, :::::::: -- Glock-19 -- 9x19mm -- Compact Handgun, :::::::: -- FN P90 -- 5'.'''7x28mm -- Submachine Gun, :::::::: -- '''FN M249 SAW' -- 5'.'''56x45mm -- Light Machine Gun, :::::::: -- '''CSIG AMR-2' -- 12'.'''7x108mmR -- Sniper Cannon, :::::::: -- '''Barrett M82' -- 12'.'''7x99mm ('.50 BMG) -- Sniper Cannon, :::::::: -- '''Barrett XM109 Kit -- 25x59mm -- Sniper Cannon & Grenade Launcher, . - DesertEagle 50AE.jpg|IWI Desert Eagle AK47.jpg|AK47 Mini-Uzi.jpg|Mini-Uzi Glock-19-9mm- 01.gif|Glock-19 FN P90 691.jpg|FN P90 FN-M249-SAW.jpeg|M249 SAW CSIG AMR-2.jpg|CSIG AMR-2 Barrett M82.jpg|Barrett M82 Barrett XM109.jpg|Barrett XM109 Kit - . . . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 'Later Weapons:' . -- . :::::::: -- Beretta M9A3 -- 9x19mm -- Handgun w/ rails, sights, flashlight & laser, :::::::: -- Kimber Custom M1911A1 -- .'''45 ACP -- Handgun, :::::::: -- '''Colt M4A1 -- 5'.'''56x45mm -- Carbine Assault Rifle, :::::::: -- '''Glock-19' -- 9x19mm -- Compact Handgun, . -- . . . ---- 'Gallery:' . - Yàn Jiangtao.jpg Yàn Jiangtao.jpg Yàn Jiangtao 2779143.jpg Yàn Jiangtao 6995580.jpg - . . . ---- 'Notes:' . . . . . ---- . . . . . Category:CHARACTERS Category:MALE CHARACTERS Category:Chinese Category:Armed and Dangerous Category:Criminals and Underworld Figures Category:Jiangtao Family Category:Jiangtao Criminal Empire Category:Lakeside Category:Snipers